The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve particularly for a hydraulic antilock brake system used especially for motor vehicles, as generically defined hereinafter.
German Patent Disclosure DE 40 30 963 A1 makes known an electromagnetically actuatable valve that has a throttle restriction, which has a valve seat body, with a valve seat, as well as a valve closing member that can be moved in relation to the valve seat. In this electromagnetically actuatable valve, the setting of the armature stroke can only be carried out with difficulty, since a throttle disk having a very small throttle bore, which constitutes the throttle restriction, hinders the use of a measuring tool having a tracer pin, which must be introduced through a flow bore of the valve seat body in order to engage the valve closing member.
German Patent Disclosure DE 42 02 389 A1 makes known a further valve with a throttle especially for use in an antilock device of a hydraulic brake system for motor vehicles. Here, the throttle comprises at least one throttle body and, aligned with its longitudinal axis, a throttle restriction, which is embodied as a throttle bore. The throttle body has a section provided with a cylindrical recess, with which it can fit like a cap over an outlet side end of a housing sleeve of the valve. The throttle body is expensive and demands an inordinate amount of installation space.